


We'll Meet Again

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Susie and Kris say goodbye to Ralsei
Kudos: 7





	We'll Meet Again

The monster turns towards the path of the fountain was listens intently as Ralsei says his goodbye. Susie merely stood there with a look of indifference... but the truth was, she was sad to have to go; she had always told Kris that they would come back, she was hoping that they could come back any time they wanted.

She grits her teeth. She did not want to admit she had grown fond of the little prince.

  
Facing him, she sighs loudly, her arms crossed as she watches as Ralsei slowly takes his hat off. The second she saw his face, she was shocked- he was just so cute that her soul pulses.

  
Quickly regaining her composure, she spins around and held her chest. on turning back down, she listens and stares.  
Then it was over. She was Kris was walking up the path.

  
Once again, she told Kris that they would come back. 

  
Even as they stood in the classroom, confirming that this was not a dream, that it had all been real... she was thinking of the prince. As she walks the long trail home, which was right outside the town, all her thoughts were relaying everything that had happened. Ralsei was her main focus. 

She did not want to think about it anymore, the more she thought of him, the all she wanted to go back... Susie grits her teeth once more- her soul pulses harder. She really wanted to see that little prince again... she would never tell him that though. No, she would never gonna to be telling anyone anything. She would rather dust than, than... she brings her hands up and covers her eyes. Susie could at least admit it to herself.

With a heavy sigh, she drops her hands and says out loud, "I like Ralsei." 


End file.
